


three's a party

by rire



Series: VLD zine fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Keith (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sub Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: The first time it happened, they were discussing strategy.As Shiro leaned over the table, Lance, who’d quite frankly been dozing off throughout the meeting, caught a flash of hot pink that instantly jolted him awake. There, right before his eyes, was a thin string of hot pink lace in the shape of a T. Lance blinked. He blinked again. It was still there, and still quite unmistakably a thong.





	three's a party

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this way back in like, early 2017 for a zine that didn’t work out
> 
> this takes place after season 1, and i haven't edited it since i first wrote it, but i hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

The first time it happened, they were discussing strategy. 

The team had sketched out a rather large map of the attack plan for their next mission, accounting for all the known hazards of the alien planet and blocking out the areas where they needed to proceed with caution. Allura was pointing out an area in the far corner to Shiro, who leaned over the table to take a closer look. Lance, who’d quite frankly been dozing off throughout the meeting, caught a flash of hot pink that instantly jolted him awake. There, right before his eyes, was a thin string of hot pink lace in the shape of a T. Lance blinked. He blinked again. It was still there, and still quite unmistakably a thong. The way they were seated, Lance was the only one who could see Shiro’s backside, and though he looked around the table for confirmation, not a single paladin met his eyes.

By the time Lance’s brain had recovered from the moment of shock, Shiro had resumed his original seating position, the clothes covering his back neither confirming nor denying the reality of what Lance had seen. So Lance decided maybe there was something in that space goo he had for dinner. Yeah, he was definitely hallucinating.

-

Then, at the training deck, it happened again.

He was practicing sparring with Shiro, which honestly wasn’t the greatest idea. It was hard not to be distracted by Shiro’s, er, physique. Keith was next to them, pretending to polish his knife but actually watching, probably scoffing at Lance’s lack of technique or something. Look, Lance is the sharpshooter, and his strength is long distance— he doesn’t have to  _ excel _ at everything, okay. He’s gotta save some glory for the others.

After half an hour in which Lance barely managed to make Shiro sweat and was himself sweating profusely from more things than exhaustion, he swapped with Keith, and decided he’d watch disinterestedly and catalogue a few of Keith’s techniques. 

While Shiro still had the upper hand, it was only barely. Keith was pushing Shiro to exert himself, that much was clear. In five or so minutes Shiro was sweating, and Lance was mentally photographing the look and saving it for later when he noticed the outline of something against his chest. As the two naturally approached him during their battle Lance caught a closer look through the thin fabric of Shiro’s sleeveless shirt and— oh.  _ Oh. _ Definitely a lace bralette. 

Damn, Shiro was kinkier than he thought. 

The two of them didn’t seem to notice him ogling— if they did, perhaps they assumed he was cataloguing their fighting moves. But Lance couldn’t forget about what he’d seen. At night, he lay in bed, staring up at the fluorescent lights on his ceiling, thinking of unsexy things to put Shiro in lingerie out of his mind, and trying to ignore the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

-

Maybe it was just a one-time thing. A two-time thing. Maybe, as the leader, he just needed some way to release his pent-up stress. Lance was all for it, really. Hell, back on Earth he’d bought panties and worn them around the house when no one was home just to see how it’d feel. The problem is, in space, you need to put a lot of effort into making these things happen. You’d have to design the lingerie yourself, draw it from all angles, find the right material, then feed the design and fabric into the clothing generator way at the back of the ship. How did Shiro even have time for that?

Lance tried to stop thinking about this thing. He really did. But it didn’t work. When the image wasn’t haunting him, reality was. At dinner, as Shiro sat down at the table next to Lance, Lance would catch another glimpse of a thin panty string poking just above the hem of his pants— a different colour this time, confirming that this was  _ not  _ an occasional thing. He’d even walked into the shower room once to see Shiro midway through dressing himself— a pink bra and panty set this time, with frills and ribbons.  _ God.  _ He’d simply stumbled backwards and run all the way back to his bedroom and held a pack of ice to his crotch. Lance might’ve even thought it was intentional if he hadn’t known better— in other situations and especially in battle, Shiro’s still ever the confident, responsible leader, not even sparing Lance a single glance that could be even slightly misconstrued as a sign of interest. If Shiro wasn’t to blame, then it was the universe itself that was plotting against Lance. He always knew he wasn’t going to be defeated in battle, but he didn’t think he’d meet his demise by dying of blue balls.

Well, he wasn’t about to let the universe best him. If avoiding the situation was going nowhere, then Lance was going to get to the bottom of it. It was time for some scientific research. 

He had a couple of hypotheses. The first: Shiro wore lingerie under his paladin armour. Lance wondered if that was going too far. He knew Shiro wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize their missions. But if it was just lingerie, it wouldn’t really put them in harm’s way. A wedgie would be about the worst that could happen. So it was quite possible. 

The second, less of a hypothesis and more of a wild guess: that there might possibly be somebody else involved.

It was totally possible to be a solo exhibitionist. The only problem was lack of motivation. Lance had worn his own panties once or twice before growing bored, realizing there was nobody around to see the way they accentuated his ass. For Shiro to have continued this for so long— either he was just really dedicated, or there was somebody else pulling the strings. 

But honestly? Probably not. Shiro was always so composed, and while he joked around with the rest of them and participated in asteroid fights, there was still a bit of a difference in status. He wasn’t joined at the hip with anybody the way Lance was with Hunk. The closest thing was Keith— but Keith held Shiro in such high regard, and Shiro, though touchy with Keith, treated him more like a younger brother. Lance could picture Keith designing lingerie for Shiro just about as well as he could picture Keith getting drunk and stripteasing on top of a table at a house party. Keith just wasn’t the kind of guy who had fun. He was too busy brooding over everything and trying to one-up Lance. But he’s digressing.

So Lance, determined as ever, set out to prove (or, well, disprove) his theories.

The perfect chance presented itself right after their next mission. It’d been a very close, heated battle involving close combat on alien territory, and they were all spent. As they headed back to the castle and the others headed to the shower rooms to wash off their exhaustion, Shiro disappeared down a corridor. Huh. Weird. Lance trailed closely on his tiptoes, mentally convincing himself it did  _ not  _ go against his morals. He just wanted to know if he wore it under his armour, alright? If Shiro started doing something R-rated he’d leave immediately.

After what seemed like an eternity of trailing behind Shiro and sweating nervously trying not to be noticed, Shiro finally stopped at a dark hallway that Lance hadn’t even known existed and entered a small room. As he glanced into the room, which was terribly lit except for the fluorescent lights coming from the hallway, Lance could only barely make out the silhouette of someone else, already standing there. 

Neither of them spoke. Shiro immediately began peeling off his own armour. The person, whose face was blocked by the shadow of the door, watched with their arms crossed. Lance’s mind raced to make sense of the situation. He knew he should leave, he definitely—

The light glistening off of Shiro’s now exposed bicep had Lance’s feet rooted to the floor. He swallowed hard. Sure enough, Shiro had peeled off his clothing and was now wearing nothing but undergarments. Red, lace undergarments. He’d fended off aliens in  _ that. _

“We made it,” said Shiro. On the surface he appeared to be talking about the mission, but Lance knew he was talking about something else altogether.

“We did,” said the voice— the  _ very  _ familiar voice— and Lance choked on his own spit.

Keith stepped forward out of the shadows, reached up, and stroked Shiro’s hair. Lance couldn’t quite put his finger on the manner which he did it. Fond, familiar, and yet controlled, dangerous. Suddenly, a fire burned beneath Lance’s skin. He was hot around the collar. He needed to leave. He needed to leave about as much as he needed to keep watching. For at that exact moment, Keith pinned Shiro to the wall and pressed his tongue into Shiro’s mouth.

_ Holy shit. _

The sound Shiro let out was not a sound Lance ever expected to hear from Shiro, of all people. Shiro tilted his head back and wrapped his arms around Keith, and Keith simply growled and pressed closer, curling his fingers possessively around the back of Shiro’s neck. Lance shivered— witnessing this new side of Keith was lighting flames inside of Lance he’d never known could be lighted. Or maybe they were there to begin with. 

“I’ve got to wonder,” Keith murmured into the corner of Shiro’s jaw, “what everybody else would say if they knew.”

“Keith—” Shiro was breathless, and Lance held his own breath.

“I’m the only one that gets to see you like this.” The heat in Keith’s voice was incredible, and stirred in Lance as much arousal as it did guilt. He knew he was an intruder, and yet he couldn’t move, couldn’t look away. 

“You are,” Shiro said. And then his tone of voice shifts. “You were, anyway.”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Keith, eyes still locked on Shiro. “We could use a third opinion. What do you think, Lance? How does he look?”

Lance’s blood ran cold. Two pairs of eyes turned to him. He couldn’t move his legs, but then again, that wasn’t the only thing below his waist that was reacting disobediently.

“I—” he stammered. “I’m sorry.” His voice was an octave higher than it should’ve been.

“Don’t be,” said Shiro, smiling warmly as usual. “Happy accidents.”

Lance looked to Keith for confirmation. Keith had his lips pursed thoughtfully. “You did kind of ruin our moment,” he said, and Lance’s stomach plummeted. “What do you say? Do you want to make it up to us?” 

But by the end of the sentence Keith was smiling, and his eyes were twinkling with amusement. Slowly, blood rushed to Lance’s face as he realized what Keith was implying.

“If that’s okay with you,” said Shiro, eyes gentle. 

“Yeah,” said Keith, eyes serious. “We’ve both seen the way you look at Shiro. And it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out your jokes about wanting to grab Shiro’s tits are more than just jokes.”

Lance flushed bright red. “I— I only told that to Hunk like once.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Keith. “My point is, Shiro and I are in an open relationship.” He hesitated. “But if Shiro’s the only one you’re interested in, or if that’s not your thing—”

Lance thought about it. For three seconds. And in those three seconds he realized that it also didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out Shiro wasn’t the only one he’d had his eyes on.

“Oh hell yeah, it is,” said Lance, and promptly grabbed Keith by the collar and kissed him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come find me @redbeantofu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/redbeantofu) and [tumblr](http://redbeantofu.tumblr.com)!


End file.
